These Boots are made for walking
by Molly
Summary: A story about Terry Boot's experence at Hogwarts
1. The Letter

These Boots are made for walking

  
  


_AN - Please, don't even ask about the title, it came to me in a fit of insanity, which some people call boredom. This story also came from the same place. I know I already have three stories on the drawing table right now, but I have finished my Blizzard one, I just need to type it out, it will be out soon (if you haven't read it, I suggest it) my runaway story died before it began, I didn't get very many good reviews, so I will not go down that road. I thought it was a good idea, but obviously others didn't. This story is similar to my Seamus one, in the sense it is a HP character, and his story. I picked a very random one, he does exist..trust me. Disclaimer : I created everyone in this fan fiction except for Mandy and Terry, which are owned by J.K Rowling (who else) and all others associated with HP. Terry's parents, Bill, and the other school officials were from my mind>_

Terry Boot   
I hated my name. I hated it with a passion. Everyone always teased me about it. Everyone in my class did anyway. It would take me all day to go through the names they called me, and the things they did to me. Some of them were pathetic, like calling out 'why are you wearing sneakers there Boot', and then some of them were cruel, like tripping me in the hall, or beating me up after class. Calling me freak was a personal favorite of many of the girls in my grade, most of them except Mandy. But Mandy was an untouchable. Mandy was a goddess to me, she could do no wrong. I have had a crush on Mandy since I was six years old. The only problem is that she didn't even know I existed. The people she was friends with hated me, and that made the world of difference. Mandy never teased me, but she never spoke to me either. It just wasn't acceptable. To talk to the loser Terry, never. She would be an outcast at once. I have no clue why everyone hated me so, I didn't do anything wrong. suppose they just needed someone to pick on, and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. My parents tried to be supportive, but they didn't know half of what went on at school. I couldn't wait for the year to be over. I didn't know where I was going to go to school after this, but it was certainly going to be as far away from the people in my class as humanly possible. You can tell how miserable my life has been, up untill everything changed in the middle of March. 

It started one muggy day at recess. I was sitting on the top of the jungle gym, ignoring the teasing people around me. All of a sudden I had had it. I snapped. "SHUT UP!" I cried to Bill, the class bully who was at the moment in the middle of mocking me. All of a sudden he lost his voice, completely. He tried to speak, but nothing came out. All his friends looked at me in horror. 

"What did you do?" one of the boys who hung around him said, hardly in a whisper. I jumped off the jungle gym in horror. What had I done. I turned around and started to run. I didn't get too far before I felt someone grab the back of my jacket, and turning around I was facing my teacher Ms. Blake. 

"Terry, I think you have some explaining to do." She took me by the shoulder, and dragged me into the headmasters office. Already there was Bill and the headmaster. 

"Well Master Boot, I have heard a very strange story from Master Ethan over here. What do you have to stay for yourself.?" He looked over at me, and I slumped in the chair. How was I going to explain this one, I didn't even know what happened myself. 

"I don't know what happened sir. I didn't do anything." 

"He cursed me" Bill cried. 

"I did not. I didn't do anything except tell him to shut up." I said in my defense . 

" I'm afraid we are going to have to send you home for the day." 

"What, but I didn't " I cried, my mouth handing open. He turned towards my teacher. 

"Ms. Blake, would you please call Master Boots mother, and explain to her the situation." 

"Yes sir. Come on boys." She motioned to Bill and myself. My mother was going to kill me. This was the third time this month I had gotten in some sort of trouble. The first one was because I just wouldn't go to school one day, and the second was last week when I got in a fight will Bill at recess. Bill didn't say another word to me as we walked down the hallway to the classroom. "Terry," the teacher turned to me. "I want you to go get your things together, and meet me outside the classroom." 

"Yes Ma'am" I replied, following Bill into the classroom. He gave me a smug look and went over to his friends, as I walked over to get my backpack. 

My mum came and picked me up about fifteen minutes later. I got in the car, and didn't say a word. " So what happened this time Terry?" My mum said, as she pulled out of the school circle. I didn't answer her. "Terry, talk to me."   


"Nothing happened." I grumbled. 

"If nothing happened, then how come I had to come pick you up. This is the second time this has happened in the last two weeks Terry. I want to know what is going on with you." 

"Nothing is wrong mum, leave me alone." By this time we had parked in our driveway. I jumped out of the car and ran up our stoop to the front door. Slamming the door behind me, I ran to my room, ignoring the protests of my mum coming up the stairs after me. I fell into the bed, bursting into the tears. I'm ashamed of this, but I couldn't help myself. I hated everyone, especially the teachers for being unfair. No one ever punished Bill for teasing and mocking me, but when something like this happened, I was immediately the culprit. How did I know that Bill wasn't even fooling. I didn't hold it past him. 

"Terry, are you sure you are ok" My mother said, sitting down on the bed beside me. I wanted to tell her that I was ok, but considering the state I was in, it would have been a bold face lie. 

"It just doesn't make any sense mum. Why does everyone hate me." I looked up at her, slowly wiping my eyes. 

"Everyone doesn't hate you." she said, smiling. 

"Yes , everyone hates me." I turned away from her again. " No one has ever invited me over to their house, or to a party, or anything. It's just not fair." I barred my head in her lap, and sobbed. 

The next day, when I returned to school, the news of me trying to curse Bill had spread like a wildfire. Now, not only did people hate me, but they ignored me as well. I would come up to them, and they would walk the other way. All except Mandy. Mandy didn't act scared of me in the least. When we passed in the hall, instead of getting as far away from me as she could, she smiled and continued on. 

"Why did you smile at him Mandy?" I heard her friend Andrea say. "He's a freak." 

"No he's not. Don't say that" she replied, her voice sounding like the most amazing musical instrument in the world, "He's nice." I could have jumped for joy right in the middle of the hallway. So she did know who I was. Then my day got even better because at recess she actually talked to me. I was sitting off at the edge of the play yard, as far away from the other students as possible, reading something, at the moment what evades me. I looked up from my book and there she was, sitting beside me. I almost dropped my book in surprise. 

"Hello" I said, stuttering. 

"Hey" 

"Shouldn't you be over with your other friends. If they saw you sitting with me." I just sat there, waiting for her to say what I knew what was coming next. But I was mistaken. 

"Oh them, no. They were driving me crazy." She laughed. "I figured you needed some cheering up." 

"Thanks" I mumbled, looking at my feet. 

"Terry, I'm up here" she said smiling. So I looked up at her. I could feel myself blush right then and there. Obviously she didn't notice. "Why don't you ever come over and play with us. I'm sure you would be great at kickball." 

"I don't think they'd want me me too" I nodded over in the direction of her friends. 

"I'm sure that's not true. They just don't know you that well, that's all." I smiled, that was the first time I could remember smiling since this whole fiasco had started. Things were starting to look up. Then her friend Andrea had to go and ruin everything. 

"Mandy, come on. Bill's looking for you" She saw me, "What are you doing talking to him." I looked at the ground. 

"I'm coming Andrea." she turned to me. "Don't mind them, they don't know what they are talking about. I'll talk to you later." she waved as she ran off. I sighed, and went back to reading my book, but I couldn't concentrate. Mandy had talked to me, me of all the people. When I hurried back to the classroom after the break I felt like I could walk on air, but I didn't last that long. Dustin and Clark, Bills buddies were waiting by my desk as I entered the room. I knew what it was about. Ever since the whole shut-up incident, Bill has been afraid to come near me, but that doesn't stop him from sending his 'bodyguards' from doing the dirty work for him. 

"What were you doing talking to Mandy. You know she is Bill's girl." 

"She came over and sat by me." I said quietly, slipping down into my seat. 

"Sure she did. Now Bill says that you stay away from her. He doesn't want her mixing with the likes of you. He says that if he sees her with you again, he will have to teach you a lessen." Dustin make his hands into fists and I knew exactly what he was talking about. "You understand what we are saying." I shook my head yes. I understand perfectly. I also understood what was going to be waiting for me after school. I was right, and had to go in the back way so my mother wouldn't see my bloody nose, and black eye. I didn't want her to know I had been beat up again. It has been happening more and more lately. 

"Terry, is that you?" My mother called from the living room as I came in through the kitchen. 

"Yeah," I called back, rushing to the bathroom. 

"You got some letters from schools today." 

"Really?" I called back, quickly making myself sensible and hurrying into the room. 

"One from Eton, one from your fathers, and another one called Hogwarts, that's where I went to school." She handed my the letters. "Terry, what happened to your face?" 

"Nothing Mum, I fell down." I replied lying through my teeth. 

"You fell down?" she touched my eye, and I jumped back in pain. "Terry, have you been fighting again." 

"No" I looked down at the floor. "It wasn't my fault, he started it. It was just because Mandy sat by me at recess." 

"Mandy who is she?" I felt myself flush. "Oh, I see." She paused and looked at me. "I take it this boy didn't like the idea that Mandy sat next to you." I shook my head yes. "Well, you open those letters, and I will get you something for that eye." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. The first two were just regular letters of acceptance, but the third, the third from a school that I had never heard of was different. It was a thick envelope, on yellow parchment. "Is this really where you went to school Mum?" I called out as I opened the letter. 

"Yes" She replied, as he handed me a pack of ice to put on my face. Out of the letter fell two pieces of paper. 

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

was what was written on the top of the first piece of paper. I stopped and stared at my mother. "Are you telling me that you're a witch." 

"I think you need to sit down for this." I quickly sat down. "My parents were muggle, and so I got a letter exactly like this when I was eleven." 

"Muggle?" I was confused before we had even started. 

"Someone who is not a wizard. Your father is a muggle. Most of the children at your school are muggle." 

"Oh" I said, kind of understanding, but not really. 

"I know it's hard to understand, but it will make more sense later. Lets make some tea, and I'll explain then." She let me into the kitchen. As we were eating, she told me all about Hogwarts. About how you go there to learn magic, and even though she went there for seven years, she had not used any magic since she married my dad. She didn't think I would get a letter, since I hadn't show any magically ability, but then the incident at school had changed her mind. That's what it was, I had actually cursed Bill. She told me when she was in Primary school, she had always been teased as well, because she was different. She hoped I would want to go, but if I didn't, she would understand. 

"Of course I want to go. When can we leave." I looked up excitedly. "Anything to get me away from the people at school." But then I thought of something. "But what about dad? Will he let me go?" 

"He better." she handed me another cracker. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Now, don't you have some school work you better finish, and I have to start dinner. Your father should be home soon." I looked at the clock. We had been talking for over two hours. It was almost six. 

"I guess so" I replied, picking up my book bag and running upstairs. Today had been the best days in ages. Mandy had spoken to me, and I was going to a school of magic. If just didn't seem real. 

After supper that night mother brought up the Hogwarts letter. "So Terry got some acceptance letters today James." She said, as she pasted out the desert. 

"That's nice dear. Did he get into Eton?" 

"Yes, I believe he did, but he also got into my old school, Hogwarts. You remember, right?" My father dropped his fork on the table, making a loud clutter. He turned to me. "Terry, will you please take your desert upstairs, your mother and I need to have a talk." 

"Yes sir." I quickly said, picking up my pie and hurrying out of the room. I could hear them start to argue, but I couldn't hear the exact words. I sat on my bed, and waited for them to come up to talk to me. About an hour later they did. My dad came and sat down beside me on the bed, and my mother stood by the door. 

"So your mother tells me you want to go to this Hogwarts?" 

"Yes sir" I replied, looking at the bedspread. 

"Now you understand that doing this you will have to leave all your friends at your other school." I sighed, did my father know me at all. 

"I don't have any friends at that school father." My dad looked surprised and turned to my mother. She shrugged. 

"Your mother and I have decided then " he paused. I looked up at him in anticipation. "That you should be able to go, if that's what you want. Is that what you want. You sure you don't want to go to Eton." 

"I'm sure, thank you dad, thank you" I almost cried, jumping up and giving him a hug. 

"We will discuss this later. I think it's time for you to go to bed." 

"Yes father." I replied, yawning, as to agree with him. I got ready for bed, and then saying goodnight, fell into the restful sleep for the first time in weeks. 

_I know I know..you are probably all laughing at me right now..Terry Boot, what a random character, he's only mentioned in the book once. I mean, please. I know he's random, but he's also original. I'm probably the only person out there that would write a fanfiction on Terry. I wanted him to feel loved as well *L* and if you want me to feel loved..Rewiew my story :?) >_   
  



	2. Is that you Mandy ?

These Boots were made for walking   
(Part two)

_A/N - Ok..here is the second part..not at interesting as the first because this is the one where he goes to Hogwarts and I have to resort to using the first book for info. That's about all I have to say. Actually this isn't just a story of Terry, but it's also a story of Mandy, another random HP character. Do you know who she is? Disclaimer: Blah blah blah yada yada yada and so on and so forth>_

I woke up the next morning in the most amazing mood. It's surprising what some good news can do for you. I just sat there smiling to myself. Then my mother had to go and ruin everything by reminding me that I had school to go to. I still had to put up with them for another two weeks. I suppose I could do it knowing what was laying in store for me in September. It all made it worth wile. Then a thought hit me. What would stop them from teasing me like everyone else did? What if everyone there hates me. I didn't even want to think about it I would get through these two weeks of school, and just go one from there. 

Thankfully those two weeks went by fast. Of course Bill found reasons to get on my case, like I looked at him strange or something, but it didn't seem as bad as it did before, since I knew whatever did happen to me, I would never have to see him again. I got the feeling that he wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, plus the fact that he had been bragging for the last week that he had gotten into some random school. I couldn't remember, but it wasn't like I really cared or anything. And then, before I knew it, school was out for the summer break. I could have skipped all the way home. I was almost out of the school yard when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, and running towards me was, who other then, Mandy. I could see her friends on the other side, watching us, but for the first time it didn't bother me. 

"Hello" she said, coming up beside me. 

"Hi" I replied, not knowing what else to say. I was never very good at surprise conversations, especially with girls, especially with Mandy. I wanted to ask her if she maybe wanted to do something this summer, but I didn't have the guts. I was so afraid of rejection, that even though it was the perfect opportunity I froze. 

"You ran off before I said good bye." 

"I'm sorry" 

"That's OK, I guessed you wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible." I was speechless "I guess I'll see you around town. bye" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off to join her friends. Oh my God, Mandy, Mandy Brocklehurst had just kissed me. It made my day, my month, all kidding aside, it made my year. It was as if I had died and gone to heaven. I just stood there till someone accidentally knocked me over while they were throwing a ball. They started to say they were sorry, but then they saw it was me and stopped. I just shook my head and walked off. I wasn't going to let some nine year old ruin my day. 

Before I knew it summer was almost over. I had seen Mandy a couple of times around the town, but she was always with her other friends, so I was afraid to go and say hi to her, especially when she was with Bill. I spend most of my time in my room, or out in our back patio reading my mothers old school books. The cool part about them was that they refreshed themselves. I wasn't going to be caught not knowing something just because I was half muggle. I read all through the History of Hogwarts and Great Wizarding events of the 20th century. My favorite story was the one about Harry Potter, and if he was going to Hogwarts he would be in my class. A week before I was going to start Hogwarts my mother and I went to London to buy my supplies. My father worked in London, so it wasn't a big deal going there and back. We caught a ride with him. Diagon Alley was amazing. It was so much more interesting then out town back home. There were so many interesting things to see and places to go my mother actually had to hold my hand so I wouldn't wander off. I got my robes, caldron, books, wand and other items that were on my list. Mum ran into so many people she knew, and of course had to catch up on the last two decades. We were out by the middle of the afternoon and went over to dads office to have lunch and then head home with him. 

And then, finally, the day had arrived. We didn't have to leave till ten, so after breakfast I sat in the living room, thinking. All the fears had returned. What if they don't like me? What if everyone teases me? I wont be able to come home after class's, there will be no escape. All these what ifs were flying through my mind. What if I miss the train, what if I can't do magic very well? I always got good marks in school, but reading writing and arithmetic is different then magic. What if this was a big mistake and I have to go home and be sent to some school with someone from my other one in it? 

Finally ten o'clock came around and we started off for Kings cross station. We arrived at the station by ten thirty, giving me plenty of time to get on the train. That was one less thing to worry about. 

"Terry, you want to say good bye to your father. He is going to stay with the car." My mother said, putting my trunk and own cage on a trolley. My parents had gotten my an owl as an early birthday present considering it was the only way we would be able to communicate. I went over and gave my father a hug. 

"You be good " he said gruffly, ruffling my hair. "No matter how much fun you are having, you have to come home for Christmas" 

"Of course dad. I wouldn't dream of doing that." I turned to my mother. "Can we go now" 

"All right, come on" I waved to my father and followed my mother through the barrier and into the station of 9 3/4th. It was if he had gone from one world into another. Outside was the muggle world, where people were wearing regular clothes, going to and from work as businessmen and doctors, and here there were tons of students swarming around a scarlet steam engine, some of them in muggle clothes like Terry, and others with Wizard hats and robes. My mother helped me put my trunk into a compartment, and then we said our good byes, and she had to go, because my father was going to be late for work. I sat down in an empty compartment as the end of the train, and started reading one of my school books. I heard footsteps running back and forth outside my compartment, but no-one stopped. I was still alone when the train started to move. About two minutes later I heard footsteps stop in front of my compartment, and the door open. 

"Mind if I.." I looked up and there standing in the doorway was Mandy. 

"Mandy" I stood up. 

"Terry" 

"I never expected to see you here" we both said at the same time. We both started to laugh. 

"So is anyone sitting here. I was kind of late getting to the train. All the other compartments are basically full." 

"Sure..I was alone anyway." She sat down across from me. "So what are you reading?" I showed her the book. It was my potions text. "Getting an early start?" 

"Yeap" I gave a little laugh and felt myself blush. Again she didn't notice, or was to polite to say anything. 

"I figured I would start reading now. I didn't get to read any of my books this summer. I was so busy. I mean, it seemed like every day Bill or Andrea, of Dustin wanted to do something. I mean, please. I have a life too, I don't have to spend all the time with him. Just because we were not going to the same school as him, he thought it was the end of the world." She stopped. All this time she had been going through her trunk, and she finally pulled out her potions book. She looked up at me. "But I'm sure you don't want to know about this. I know you and Bill were not the best of friends." 

"No, that's ok" I didn't mind her talking, she could talk about anything, her voice could keep me busy for hours. 

"I mean, Bill's ok, once you get to know him. His father works for my father, so we have been friends since we were little. Sometimes I just wish he would leave me alone. He feels that he should protect me all the time, from what, I don't know. I can take care of myself" she laughed. " I am going to be a witch after all. I knew my parents went to Hogwarts ever since I was little." 

"But you said?" 

"Oh, that's not my real dad. My real dad was killed my you-know-who." 

"I'm sorry" 

"It doesn't matter. I never knew him. My mum got remarried a couple years later. She hasn't used magic since my dad died. But she still told me all about it, figuring I'd go to Hogwarts when I was older. Are your parents wizards?" 

"My mother is" 

"Oh, that's why. After that incident with Bill I told my mum your name, and she didn't recognize it, that's probably why. I had a suspicion you might be going here. I figured I might as well get to know you. I mean, it's better to know at least one person. I'd hate to go to school not knowing anyone. I mean, you're not that bad" I looked down at the floor out of habit. She got down on the floor and looked up at me. "I'm kidding..I'm kidding" I had to laugh. She stood back up again. "So, tell me about yourself." 

"There is not much to tell, I'm not that interesting." 

"Come on, you can't be serious. Just tell me something." She took my potions book away from me. I still couldn't believe it. If someone had told me this morning I was going to have a conversation with Mandy Brocklehurst I would have never believed them. Maybe there is a god after all. 

"Come on, give it back" I said, trying to grab my book away from her, while laughing at the same time. 

"Nope, not till you tell me something" she was also laughing. 

"Fine, I give in." Obviously she wasn't going to give me my book back till I told her something I started to speak. I told her about my Mum and my Dad and just random things that had happened to me. No one had ever asked me to tell them something before, and it was like I was trying out a new activity, and I liked it. I talked till a small woman who looked strangely like the lady next came by and asked if we wanted anything to eat from the trolley. I turned to Mandy. 

"You want anything?" 

"Sure, get me something chocolate" she handed me a few silver coins. I went out to the trolley and got a few chocolate frogs for Mandy and some other weird random things for myself. I gave the woman some sickles and hurried back into the compartment. I gave her her chocolate and sat down and started munching on my own food. She handed me back my potions book. "I think you finished your requirement for talking for this trip" she laughed. "I've gone to school with you for five years and I don' t think I have ever heard you speak that much." I gave a small laugh, and we went back to reading our books. We read the rest of the way to the school, amazingly not getting interrupted once. Soon the train started slowing down and we heard a voice echo through the train : 'we will be arriving at the school in five minutes time, please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.' I looked over at Mandy, neither one of us had gotten dressed, we were still in our muggle clothes. 

"Oh shoot" we both said at the same time laughing. I turned around and opening up my trunk, pulled out a robe and hat. Mandy did the same thing. 

"You want me to leave while you get changed" I said, motioning towards the door. 

"No, that's ok, I'll just slip it over my other clothes." She did that, retying her hair back after putting on the hat. I did the same thing. Then the train stopped suddenly, and since I was standing, I fell into her. 

"Sorry," I stood back up quickly turning back to my trunk because I could fell myself blushing again. Get over it Terry I told myself. Sure she likes you now, but that's because she knows you. As soon as we get to school, and she makes more friends, what's going to stop her from ignoring you again, and then you will be back where you started. But hey, you survived five years of being friendless, who says you can't survive another seven. I don't want to be friendless, I tried to tell myself, just one friend is all I ask. I am sick and tired of being the reject. Oh well, no time to think about that because by this time people were hurrying out of the train. I picked up my hat off the seat and followed Mandy out of the train. The two of them stepped off the train and into the cool night air. We hurried over to a small group that looked like they were first years. 

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! C'mon, follow me- any more firs'-years? Mind you step now! Firs'-years follow me." Turning around, Is saw one of the largest men I had ever seen in his life. I heard Mandy gasp behind me. We both walked towards him. He was standing in front of a lake that was covered with mist from the cool afternoon air. On the lake were boats that floated aimlessly. "No more'n four to a boat" he called out. I followed Mandy into one of the boats, and sat down beside her. Two other girls sat down in the boat with them. "Right then-FORWARD!" then man cried out and the boats started to move. .I could see my first view of Hogwarts, a large castle with many turrets and towers standing on top of a mountain. The boats followed a certain path, as being pulled by an unknown force towards the castle. 

"I'm Sally-Ann, what are your names?" One of the girls said, as they floated along. 

"I'm Mandy, and this is my friend Terry" She introduced me as her friend, that certainly made my day. We went under the castle, and stopped in what seemed like a large harbor underneath the castle. All the first years got out of boats and stood in a huddled mass by a large oak door. The large man walked up to the door and knocked three times. The door opened and standing in the doorway was a tall black haired witch "The firs'-years Professor McGonagall." 

Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here." She stepped away from the doorway, and we all entered a dark hall lit only by torches, then followed her into a small chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts, the start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the great hall, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room." She continued talking, but I wasn't really paying attention. I know I should have been, but I got distracted. " I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly." She then turned and left. The sorting ceremony, that can't be that bad. Wasn't it just a hat? I mean, could it? I heard someone behind him whispering about it being some kind of painful test, and someone else said she heard that you had to perform some magic of some sort. All of a sudden I felt a brush of cold air, and looking up saw a ghost right behind me. I felt Mandy grab my hand. Looking around the room I saw two ghosts, or what I thought we ghosts above him. They were arguing about something, but he couldn't tell what. Then all of a sudden one of them noticed the us. 

"New Students? About to be sorted, I suppose." One of the ghosts said, smiling down on them. I was too startled to do anything. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know." 

"Move along then," Prof. McGonagall said as she came back into the chamber. "Now form a line and follow me." I got in front of Mandy and we followed her out of the room and into another large hall, bigger then I have ever imagined any room could be. It was lit by thousand and thousands of candles, floating above the tables where the rest of the student body was sitting. We were let up to where the teachers table was, and left there standing, not knowing what was going on. Then Prof. McGonagall placed a stool in the center of where they were standing, and then placed a torn and tattered hat upon it. Everyone in the hall stared at the hall, till it started to twitch then, surprising me, started to sing. _(A/N: I don't have any desire to rewrite the whole song for you...if you have read the Harry Potter books, which I hope you have, you should know it...please please say yes)_

When it was done with its song the whole hall burst into applause then quieted down as Prof. McGonagall stood up and pulled out a piece of parchment. 

"When I call your name you will come up and put on the hat. Abbott, Hannah" A small girl stepped out from beside me and put on the hat. 

"HUFFLEPUFF" it cried out as soon as she put the hat on her head. Of course, my last name being Boot I was next. Prof. McGonagall called out my name and I went up and put the hat on my head. 

"Humm..very studious student, that makes it kind of easy. I'll put you in RAVENCLAW." I jumped off the stool, and taking off the hat, hurried over to the table. Being the first Ravenclaw chosen, almost everyone shook my hand, and I sat down in an empty chair, and turned back to the other first years. Mandy was now sitting down on the stool. I crossed my fingers, praying she would be put in Ravenclaw. I could have jumped for joy when the hat cried out RAVENCLAW and she ran down and sat right next to me. They went through the rest of the first years, with maybe eight more coming into Ravenclaw. Sally-Ann, the girl who was on the boat with us was also in Ravenclaw and so was another boy named Tommy Nott's, who sat down beside me. I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the sorting, except when they called Harry Potter, and of course, with all the commotion that was going on, who couldn't help but look up. He put on the hat and it called out GRYFFINDOR. After everyone was sorted, 

Then a man, who looked like he might be the headmaster, stood up and everyone was silent. He was an old looking man, but one that demanded respect. He started to speak 

"Welcome, Welcome to a New Year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you" Then he sat down and on our plates that before were empty were filled with food. I quickly ate as much food as I could because I was starving, and the snacks I had with Mandy on the train we so very long ago. I just sat there in silence while everyone around me converged. See, this is your problem Terry, you never talk to anyone. If you said something, maybe someone will be your friend. But I'm to afraid, I don't have to courage to talk to random people. Of course, as always, my fear won over, and I didn't say a word to anyone. Finally the feast was over, and we followed our Prefect up to the Ravenclaw towers. 

"This is the entrance, now don't forget it." she said, pointing at a mirror in the middle of the wall. "The password is Glinglehopper." As she said this the mirror swung open and we followed Penny, our Prefect into the room. It was a large circular room with two staircases going up each side. The prefect pointed out that one goes to the girls dormitories and the other goes to the boys. 

"Bye Mandy" I said, as we seperated. 

"Bye Terry, see you tomorrow in class." She replied, smiling. I followed Tommy up to our room, which had first year written on it. We went in, and finding the bed with our trunk beside it, all five of us fell asleep. I had the feeling that this year wasn't going to be as bad as I expected. 

_A/N - Ok, that's the end of this first day. I plan to make his first year go by fast. Not much happens to anyone except for the chosen Gryffindors. You know the basic drill. I mean, really, nothing that happens the first year, if I remember correctly would effect a Ravenclaw, except the ending feast. Oh, and the last Quidditch match *L* The next part will be his first year, and then his first summer. That's the part I really want to write. What will Bill think of Terry and Mandy's new friendship? Will Mandy ignore Terry once they are away from Hogwarts? Will Terry ever learn to stand up for himself? What do you think ?>_


	3. 1st year

These boots are made for walking   
_(Part 3)_

  
  
  
  


_A/N - Well, this is my third part of my Terry Boot autobiography. I have grown kind of fond of Terry, more so then Seamus, because I really created Terry, the only thing I didn't make up was his name and what house he was in. I mean, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Seamus and Dean already had a personality and look set up for them. You can't be as creative with them. I know I was mean to Terry in the first parts, but I will make it stick up for himself later on. Disclamer : J.K. Rowlings owns the theme and the setting and some of the characters. She technically owns Terry and Mandy, but I take credit for their personalities. Please, someone find another character to work with, I feel very attached to Terry right now. I do own his parents and Bill and basically the whole town he lives in, since it really doesn't exist>_   


The first half year of school went by in a flash. Not much happened, well, not much for a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. We had most of our class's with Hufflepuff and one with Slytherin. It wasn't that bad, I mean, the Slytherin were pretty horrible, but they were halfway decent to the Ravenclaws, not like they were to the Gryffindors. Socially things were much better then before. I wasn't extremely popular, but I never expected to be. I just don't have the personality for it. I was friends with Maundy, so that gave me an in. She just seemed to be able to make friends with everyone. She even was good friends with a few Hufflepuffs. I had one good friend in my dormitory, Tommy Notts. The other three boys in my room were, how should we say it, strange. My old classmates would have had a heyday with them, and they thought I was weird. They hang out in their own little group, their own little world. I tried to get to know then a couple times, but it didn't work. It was funny how the house system worked at Hogwarts. Everyone said it was best to be in Gryffindor, but I didn't think so. Maybe it was because I was in Ravenclaw, but I didn't really think so. Slytherin and Gryffindors argued and bickered constantly, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got along amazingly well. We tried to stay away from both Gryffindors and Slytherins, not wanting to get on the bad side of either one of them. Of course, if we had to choose, we would go for Gryffindors, well, it was a well known fact, Slytherins were evil. 

Before I knew it it was christmas and we were on the train back to the Kings cross station. We got there, and I said bye to Mandy, Tommy and a couple of my other friends and went to find my parents. They were waiting by the exit with the car. My mum spotted me at once, and ran up and grabbed me in a hug. 

"Oh Terry, we have missed you so much." 

"And I've missed you." I replied, hugging her back. I had, a little, the first week. I sent my family owls every day, but then I started making friends and I started missing my parents less and less. The last time I sent them an owl was I believe two weeks ago, telling them when I was coming home. 

"Well, lets get in the car and you can tell us all about your fall on the way home." She opened the door for me and I hopped in. On the way home I told them all about my class's, my friends, and my house, and everything that went on. It turned out that my mother was also in Ravenclaw when she went there. My father pretended like he was interesting in what I said, bu still don't think he approved much of the school. We got back to our house late at night, and after a quick bite to eat, I fell asleep. The christmas vacation went by quickly and before I knew it we were back on the Hogwarts express. It was great to be back with my family, but I still couldn't wait to be back at school, to be back with my friends. 

School started and soon it was the end of my first year. I couldn't believe it was over so fast. Not much happened in the spring, except for the fact that Ravenclaw beat the pants off of Gryffindor. The worse defeat in hundreds of years, but it was only because they didn't have a seeker. Everyone knew about the rumor that Harry Potter defeated you know who again, and he was in the infirmary, but they still didn't cancel the game. It wasn't a really far game, but we still won. But that also meant that Slytherin won the house award instead of Gryffindor. Of course, thing's aren't always what they seem. I was eating my food during the end of the year feast when Mandy poked me in the ribs and whispered, 

"Hey, look, it's Harry Potter!" 

"What?" I looked up and saw him walk over to the Gryffindor table. Everyone was standing up to try and see. Mandy got up on her chair, and strained to look. I pulled on her robe. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm looking at Harry dork" she replied. Sheesh, girls. I sighed and sat back down. Luckily Dumbledore arrived at that time, so she had to sit back down. Dumbledore started talking about the year gone by and such. Then he announced the house awards. Ravenclaw got second place, and Slytherin got first, but everyone already knew that. And then he made an announcement that made everyone gasp. There were still points to give out. He gave fifty points to Ron Weasley, a Gryffindor who I didn't know, except that he was in my year. He then gave another fifty points to Hermione Granger, another Gryffindor I didn't really know. I think Mandy had talked to her once or twice., and then, after a pause, he gave Harry Potter sixty points. Everyone went silent, trying to calculate in their head. three hundred and twelve plus fifty, fifty, and sixty. That only made four hundred and seventy two..that meant Gryffindor and Slytherin were tied. But that still didn't mean they won. All the Gryffindors started protesting. Dumbledore quickly silenced everyone. And then, he gave ten points to a Neville Long something or other. I could here whispers going up and down the table of who was he, but it didn't matter who her was, because that meant that Gryffindor had ten more points then Slytherin, so they had won the house cup. Everyone started to chear, except the Slytherins of course. They had won the house cup for seven years, and even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were glad they lost. Even if that did mean that we got third place, there was always next year. 

We got our exams back the next day. I had passed, I wasn't worried about that. Mandy got the best grades of the Ravenclaw first years. I was jealous of her, not only was she popular, but she got good grades as well. Some people have all the luck. But it could have been worse, I could have been not popular and stupid too. And then, we were back on the train, going home for the summer. I couldn't believe my first year was finally over. It seemed like yesterday I started. I wondered what kind of plans my parents had for the summer. Tommy lived about three hours away from me, driving, but I promised I'd write him, and we would try and get together to go to Diagon Alley at the end of the summer together, and Mandy, I didn't know about her. I wondered if she would still be friends with me once we got back home, or was it just a school thing. I was afraid to ask her, afraid to sound too desperate. I guess I'll find out sooner or later. 

We got to the train station and getting out trunks, we left platform 9 3/4 and made our way to the muggle world. I passed through the border and i could see parents wandering around, looking for their children. Tommy saw his mother and after saying our good-byes he ran off. I finally saw my dad standing at the edge of the crowd by his car. I didn't see my mother standing anywhere. I said good-bye to Mandy, she had found her parents a long time ago, and ran over to him. 

"Hey Dad" I cried, giving him a hug. 

"Hey Buddy, need help with that trunk?" He put my trunk in the back and opened the door for me. I got in and as soon as we were on our way I asked him where Mother was. He paused. 

"She's a little ill. She really wanted to see you, but couldn't." 

"Oh..ok" We spent the rest of the ride in silence, with my father glancing at me once in a while. I think he still didn't know what to think of this whole Wizard idea. We drove up our driveway and I jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped. "Mum...Mum" I cried, running into the house. I was answered by silence. Then the doctor appeared on the stairwell. 

"She's upstairs." he motioned towards her bedroom door. I rushed up the stairs and hurried down the hall. I peaked in the doorway and waited till she saw me. She didn't look sick. She just looked tired. 

_Ok, random ending, but I'm sick. I wanted to post this before it was too late. The next part will be about his summer and second year. Hopefully the second year will be more interesting because stuff actually involves him. I have everything planned out for when he gets older, but now I am stuck. Please review..my second part only had two rewiews..you can do better then that..I really don't want to have to start bribing people..do I *holds out a handful of chocolate frogs*>_


	4. 5th Year is here

Terry in his Fifth Year

_A/N - Okay..I know, I skipped three yrs of his life, but nothing interesting happened..yeah..the scary ass snake attacked the school, and then all was right with the world. So this is when he's about 16. His mom did have a child, in the end of his first year. He now has a three year old Sister named Erin, but you'll find out about her in the story._

_Disclaimer - Hum...I wonder if anyone would notice if I clamed this for my own..well, I don't want to take the chance. Well, this is owned by you know who..and anything that's not, well, it's mine___

_Something to think about - When it rains, how come cows don't knock on the farmer's door and say, "Hey, let us in, we're all wearing leather out here!">_

It was three day before I left for school. I had settled down to a day of reading to my little sister Erin, when I heard a knock on the door. 

"Someone's at the door!" she cried, jumping off my lab and running to the door. I put the book down and followed her. She was just too short to open the door and was hoping up and down to reach the handle. "Terrry..open the door" she whined, looked up at me. 

"All right Erin, I'm coming." I opened the door and there was Mandy, standing with a couple of her old friends from school, all of them who I didn't get along with. "Hey" I said, trying to keep Erin from rushing out the door. 

"Hey Erin, how's it going?" Mandy said, bending down. 

"Hey" she whispered, hiding behind my legs. 

"You remember Mandy, don't you?" 

"Yeah" she turned back to me. "Are we going to finish our book or not?" 

"I don't know.." I looked up at Mandy. 

"We were just going down to the Pond and wanted to know if you wanted to come?" 

"Erin, you think we can finish that book later?" 

"But...but...you said you'd read it to me now!" she looked like she was about to cry. God, three year olds can be so convincing. 

"All right" I looked back up at Mandy, "How about I meet you there in a bit?" 

"Ok, we'll see you there." She turned around and hurried down the pathway with the rest of her friends. 

"Come on Erin" I led her back to the living room and finished the book as quickly as she would let me. I told my mother where I was going and hurried out the door and down to the pond which was about ten min walk from my house. The pond wasn't that big, but it was the place where all the teenagers came and hung out. There was a small grassy knoll where people sat. Right now everyone was engaged in a large game of tag. I stood on the edge of the knoll watching everyone. Mandy was there of course, and there was her friend Andrea, one of her friends, Hannah, from Hogwarts, and there, of course was Bill and his two friends. God I still hated him. Even though I hadn't seen him in three years I still couldn't bury the hatchet, not after what he did to me in school. I don't think he had gotten over it either. The last time I had seen him he was not to happy that Mandy and I were friends. Finally Mandy saw me and came running over. It's funny, even though all this time had past, I still had the most amazing crush on her like when I was ten. She was so beautiful, or at least I thought so. And still, as before, she was practically perfect in every way. She run up and tagged me on the shoulder. 

"You're it" And then she took off grinning, her long auburn hair flowing behind her. So I took off after her. We ran around, playing tag all afternoon. It was amazing. I had never had so much fun in my life. And then, well, Bill had to go and ruin everything, as he was expected to do. It had rained the day before, so there was mud around the pond. I was it, and chasing Mandy. She wasn't paying attention and hit a big mud puddle and fell down laughing. 

"Are you ok" I came over, and stuck out my hand to help her up. Suddenly, someone pushed me from the side, and I lost my footing and fell into the mud. I was expecting everyone to laugh, but no one did. I looked up to see who did it, and of course, it was Bill. He was helping her up. God, I hated him, I never did anything to him, and he was always picking on me. After Mandy had stood up she came over and helped me to my feet. 

"Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine, just muddy" I replied, trying to get all the mud off my clothes as I could. 

"Bill, honestly, what did you do that for?" She asked, looking over at him. 

"Do what ?" He asked, like he did nothing wrong. Like he was saving her life from me and she should be worshiping him now. 

"Push Terry over?" 

"Oh that..well, he was...he was..." he stuttered, looking like he wasn't sure what to say. 

"He was trying to help me up." 

"So" he sneered at me. Out of habit, I started to look at the ground, but Mandy elbowed me in the ribs and I looked up. "Need a girl to defend you Boot? Can't even defend yourself/" Oh, I could defend myself, if only we could use magic. If we could use magic he would have been a pile of ashes a long time ago. I griped my fists as hard as I could, trying to keep my anger under control. I remember the last time he made me this angry and I had made him lose his voice. 

"I think you better go now Bill, if you're going to be acting like this." 

"Fine, if that's what you want Mandy" his voice had suddenly gone all soft and caring. She shook her head yes. He turned back to me, "This isn't over, we're going to settle this, me vs. you, tomorrow at O'Mally's grocer, be there, or you will regret it." And with a turn he was gone, with Dustin and Clark behind him. 

"I think I better go. I'm kind of dirty" I said, finally regaining my composer. 

"All right, I'll see you on the train in two days." 

"Okay" and I took off, running all the way home. I made it home right as my father was pulling in the driveway. 

"Terry, did you hurt yourself?" he asked when he saw me all muddy. 

"No dad, I just fell down." I replied, not really wanting to get into what happened today. Then I walked inside. 

"Why don't you go freshen up, you're dad should be home any minute now," my mom yelled from the kitchen. 

"He's already here" I yelled back from the bathroom. After washing my hands, I got changed and went to dinner. 

It wasn't till later that night I thought about what was going to happen to me tomorrow. My whole family was sitting in the living room, reading. Mother had just put Erin to bed, and finally there was peace and quiet. Then the door rang. I went and go the door. Standing there was Mandy. "Hey" I said. 

"Terry, I need to talk to you" 

"Sure" I replied, stepping out and closing the door behind me. 

"You can't go meet Bill tomorrow" 

"I have to, you know that." 

"No, you don't. He'll kill you." 

"I'll be fine, honest. I've done this before." 

"Stop being such a man about this" She said frantically. "This isn't primary school anymore Terry. The old Bill would never have tried a stunt like he did today. I don't know why he hates you so much, but please, please don't go tomorrow." 

"I'll think about it" 

"Okay, but please be careful." She paused. "I got to go, my parents don't even know I'm out." She turned around and hurried down the path. I went back inside, closing the door behind me. I walked back to the living room and sat back down. 

"Who was that?" My father asked, looking up from his book. 

"My friend Mandy?" 

"Mandy, she's from you're school, right?" 

"Yeah" 

"How come she came over. She's going to be seeing you in two days." 

"I don't know dad, what does it matter" I replied, barring my nose in my paper. 

I sat in bed later that night thinking about what I should do tomorrow. Should I go and meet Bill, or should I or should I take Mandy's advice and stay at home. if I stayed at home he was going to find me anyway, It didn't matter if I went tomorrow, Bill still hated me for being friends with Mandy, and he still was going to get me for that. I might as well go face my fate tomorrow. Everyone expected me to stand down. Terry wouldn't do that, Terry's a wimp. Well, I'll show them. 

I arrived at the alleyway behind Mr. O'Mally's store right at noon. I wasn't going to be late. Bill was already there, and so was Dustin and Clark I was already at an advantage before we even started. "You came?" He said, walking up to me. I didn't consider myself short, but he still towered over me. 

"Yes, why wouldn't I" I replied. 

"You'd think, after all this time, you would have learned." He pushed me in the shoulder, causing me to go off balance, and fall to the ground. Out of reflex my hand shot out behind me, to catch my fall, but I landed on it funny and I heard a crack. Oh no, this certainly isn't good. 

"Learn What?" I replied standing up. I knew exactly what he was talking about, but I just wanted to keep him talking. Maybe Mr. O'Mally would come out for some reason. 

"To stay away from Mandy!" He hissed, pushing me again. I stumbled back, and tripped again, hitting my head on the brick wall behind me. I touched the back of my hair, and lucky it was dry, I hadn't cut my head. I stumbled back up, which was probably a stupid thing to do. 

"She's my friend to you know, you can't just go and tell me what to do!" I said, which was probably even stupider. 

"NO SHE'S NOT !" He cried, and like a bull that saw red, changed at me, pinning me against and wall. He pulled me up so my feet weren't even touching the ground anymore Mandy was right, he was going to kill me. I tried to reach my wand that I had stuck in my back pocket, but it wasn't there. I saw it laying by Bill's feet. It must have fallen out before. 

"Come off it Bill, you're going to choke him." I heard Dustin say, or was it Clark, I couldn't tell. Everything was started to get all blurry. Thank god Mr. O'Mally decided that this was the perfect time for him to come put out the trash. 

"Hey, what are you boys doing? Bill!" I heard him cry right before I blacked out. I regained my sensed some time later, finding myself in Mr. O'Mally's office. My wand was sitting on his dest "Terry, are you all right." 

"I think so" I replied, my voice hoarse. He handed me a glass of water. 

"What was going out there?" He asked, looking concerned. 

"Nothing...nothing" I said, trying to make it sound like I wasn't lying. 

"You know I'm going to tell your parent's don't you. I've know both you and Bill all your lives, that wasn't nothing." 

"Please no" I said, practically begging. "My father will kill me." 

"I have no choice. You think you can make it home all right, or you need me to drive you." 

"I'll be fine, thanks again Mr. O'Mally" I said, standing up and reaching for my wand. 

"Is this yours?" He asked, picking it up before me. "It's very unique looking." I stared at him, half expecting my wand to start shooting sparks or something. Then I'd have some explaining to do." 

"It's " I paused. I had to come up with a believable excuse and come up with it fast. I couldn't tell him it's a magic wand, or could I. "It's a magic wand" I replied. He looked at me confused. 

"A Magic wand?" 

"It's my sisters. You know little kids, imaginations run wild. Right now she's in her Wizard and witch stage. I got it for her in London, just forgot to give it to her." I forced a laugh. 

"You don't believe in that kind of stuff, do you?" He handed me the wand 

"No, of course not" I said softly, pocketing my wand. "I really appreciate you helping me Mr. O'Mally, but I have to go." 

"Okay Terry, now you be careful." 

"all right" I replied, hurrying out of his shop and running home as fast as I could in the condition I was in. I didn't want to run into Bill or his friends again. I ran into the back door, and up to the washroom to assess my situation. Maybe if I didn't look that bad I could convince then I fell down the stairs or something. A black eye was forming and I had a large cut on my forehead. There were red marks on my neck that you couldn't help but recognize as finger marks and both my pants and shirt were ripped. My wrist also hurt something awful. I wasn't going to convince them I fell down the stairs unless they were blind or something. 

"TERRY MARTIN BOOT Get in here!" My father called out from the living room. Oh no, they used my middle name, this couldn't be a good thing. I pulled my shoulder length hair over my face and headed to my doom. My mother was sitting on the couch and my father was standing beside her. "Terry, we got a call from Mr. O'Mally a couple of min ago?" my father said, glaring at me. 

"Really, what did he have to say?" I said, trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about. 

"He said that he caught some boys fighting out behind his store today. Do you know anything about this?" 

"No father" I lied. My father hated fighting. He used to give me a lecture every time I came home from school with a black eye or a bloody nose. The punishment was almost worse then the actual act. I tried to explain it wasn't my fault, but he wouldn't listen.   
"Terry, why are you lying to me. My O'Mally told us everything. What have I told you about fighting. I thought you were old enough now." 

"Dad, it wasn't my fault" I started to protest. 

"It's never your fault, and you know how I feel, if you weren't going back to school tomorrow" 

"Jon, stop it, I'm sure they is an explanation." My mother said, standing up. 

"So you're taking his side now too Ellie" My dad retorted, turning back to my mum. 

"No, I'm not taking anyone's side. But why do you always assume it's Terry's fault, don't you think that other boys start fights as well. Ever notice that he never gets in fights during the school year." My father looked at her speechless. 

"Terry, go to your room, we will discuss this later." My father said stiffly. I turned and ran to my room. I got there and threw myself on my bed. It just wasn't fair. He always blamed me. Why would I ever start a fight? My father and I never got along, even before I knew I was a wizard. Even though we were so similar. I had his hair, eyes, and face. I also had his stern look. I wondered if that's why I never had any friends, because I never smiled. I hated my smile anyway. I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling till I heard the door open. My mother came in and sat down beside me. 

"Here, I brought you this" She handed me a tray of food which I placed on my bedside table.. "So who was it this time, Bill again?" 

"Yeah" I mumbled. 

"Still, I'd thought he'd given up on you?" 

"Obviously not. He's pissed because I'm friends with Mandy" 

"I'd thought he'd gotten over it. You know I'm going to have to mention this to his parents. I can't have him going around almost killing my son." 

"Mum, please don't" 

"Why not, you want him to do it again?" 

"No, of course not. But if you tell him parents, then Mandy will find out..and" 

"Terry, I am telling his parents, no if and's or buts" I turned away from her. "Now why don't you eat that food, and get packed, you need to be up early for the train tomorrow." Giving me a kiss on the cheek, she swiftly moved out of the room. I put the food on the bed and looked it over. What a great way to spend the last afternoon at home. I realized that my mother had forgotten to give me a knife for the meat, and so I hurried down the stairs to get one. I snuck past the living room where my parents were, not wanting them to hear me. Getting the knife I snuck back, but stopped at the door as I heard them arguing. 

"So are you are aren't you?" I heard my mother ask. 

"Am I what ?" 

"Go up there and talk to him." 

"I wasn't planning on it, no." I knew he was reading his newspaper for him because he was acting like he really wasn't paying attention to what my mother was saying. 

"And why not?" 

" Well because there is nothing to talk about, he got in a fight, and he's being punished." 

"I can't believe you actually believe that he started that fight. Did you ever notice how he never gets in fights at school." 

"Well, he certainly got in fights at his other school. Maybe they have a different way of punishing students at his school, or maybe we just don't know about it." 

"Oh Jon, you're hopeless. I can't even believe you wouldn't let him explain." 

"Explain what? He should never have gotten in a fight in the first place." 

"You think that it's a possibility he didn't have a choice." 

"He's a smart boy, I'm sure he could have gotten out of it. Any what about all this so called magic he knows?" 

"WHAT !" My mom practically screamed, "So this is what its all about. Just because he's had the amazing advantage of becoming a wizard, you don't have to hold it against him." 

"Ellie, calm down" I head me father get up. "You're going to wake Erin. That's not what I meant, you know that. Let's not start this again. I hold nothing against Terry, he's my son." 

"Then go up and talk to him" 

"Fine, I'll go up and talk to him, if that's what you want" 

"Yes" Not wanting to be seen I dashed up the stairs as fast as I could, diving unto my bed, pretending like I had been eating. I heard my father come up the stairs, and knock on the door. 

"Go away!" I called out. 

"Terry, open this door right now, we need to talk." 

"Why, so you can yell at me again." I opened the door to let him in. "Why are you here, just because Mum put you up to it." 

"Your mother had nothing to do with this" He said, but I knew it was a bold lie. 

"Sure Dad, whatever you say" I walked over to my chair which was on the other side of the room and sat down. I curled up and glared at him. 

"Terry, don't use that tone with me." 

"Well, you said we need to talk, so talk" 

"It's come to my attention that our relationship isn't what it used to be." He said, not even looking me in the eye. God, he pissed me off so. 

"Dad, we don't have a relationship" 

"What makes you say that" He replied, sitting down on my bed. 

"Well, first off you hate me" As soon as I said that I wish I hadn't. It was a horrible thing to say, no matter the situation, especially to your parent. He gasped. 

"How could you say such a thing. You know that's not true." We glared at each other for a couple of seconds till I spoke. 

"Dad, I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave. I have to get packed for school. Tomorrow I'll be gone, and you won't have to worry about me getting in any more fights" I said, emphasizing the word fights. I expected him to protest, but he didn't say anything, just got up and left. I waiting a couple more minutes till I got up and started packing. I got everything I needed for my sixth year in my trunk except for my potions book. I thought I left it downstairs in the living room where I was doing some last minute homework the night before. I wandered downstairs, and noticed my parents were still in the living room. 

"Terry, you want something?" My mum asked, looking up at me. 

"Yes, I left my potions book in here yesterday" I glared over at my father. He didn't even return the glance. 

"It's right here" My mother relplied, handing me the heavy book. 

"Thanks" I replied, glaring at my father on the way out. I was certainly going to milk this for all that it was worth. I didn't care what he though. Since he thought me to be a lier, what did it matter. 

Putting the book in my trunk, I shut it closed and got ready for bed. Even though it was still only about seven I had nothing to do. Soon my owl flew in and closing the window, I got into bed and fell into a restless sleep. I kept on roling onto my wriest and waking up in pain. I woke up in the morning about nine, not even feeling like I good night sleep. I got up and after getting dressed, made my way downstairs. Erin and my mother were already sitting down eating breakfast. 

"Hurry up and eat, you're father had to rush off to work today, so we're catching a ride with my sister. She said she would be here in fifteen minutes" My mom said, pushing a plate in front of me. I finished eating when I head a honk outside. "Come on, is everything in your trunk. You're father at least had the curtsy to bring it downstairs." 

"Yeah, I'm all packed." I replied, stuffing the last piece of toast in my mouth. 

"Okay, Erin, come on" My sister jumped down off her chair and went and stood obediently by the door. She knew we were going to London, and going to London usually meant a treat for her.I stepped out to the muggy summer morning. 

"Hey Terry" My aunt said, coming up and giving me a hug. "What happened there?" she asked, pointing to my eye. 

"It's a long story" I replied, getting into the car. My aunt was a muggle, but unlike so of the other muggle relatives of my friends, she didn't have any strange grudges against the wizard world. It took us about an hour to reach the train station. My aunt stayed in the cat while my mum and sister said the good byes. 

"I want to go with Terry!" My sister whined. 

"Erin, I thought we already had this discussion, you're too young" 

"But I want to go with Terry" She reached for me, trying to get out of my mothers arm. 

"Don't worry Erin, I'll be back at christmas before you know it." I reached over and gave her a hug, then I turned to my mother. 

"Have a good year." She handed me my owls cage. "I want you to do me a favor when you get to school?" 

"What?" 

"I want you to write an owl to your father. He was really hurt by what you said last night." 

"Well, it's true. We never have gotten along." 

"I don't want to get into a fight here on the platform, just promise you'll write him a letter." 

"All right, I'll write him a letter" 

"Okay, that's all I ask." She gave me a hug. "Now hurry off, you're going to be late for the train." I grabbed my trolley and walked towards the barrier, pretending to be interesting in the ticket prices behind me. I made it safely and ran into the train, claming an empty compartment. Tommy came along about five minutes later. 

"Hey Ter" He sat down. "Woa, what happened to you?" 

"Long story. Have you seen Mandy or Abie on the train at all?" 

"No, neither of them." All of a sudden the train started to move. " I hope they didn't miss the train." 

"Me too, Maybe they're in another compartment. I'm sure they'll come and say hi some time on the trip." 

Well I was wrong and they didn't come visit us the whole trip to Hogwarts. I didn't see Mandy once till the Great Feast. She was sitting down at the other end of the table. At least she didn't miss the train. I was planning to talk to her after the feast, but by the time we got to the Ravenclaw common room she was gone. Tommy had walked with me to see Madam Pomfrey about my wrist. It was still hurting terribly from the day before, and I wanted to get a good night sleep. She fixed it immediately, and sent us back. Maybe tomorrow at breakfast I thought as I fell asleep, tired from my day. Tommy and I got to breakfast late as usual, but the places that were normally saved for us by Abie and Mandy were taken by some other fifth year girls. Abie shrugged and pointed down the table to the only other free chairs down by the first years. We sat down and the first years stared at us in awe throughout the whole meal, and it got annoying after a while. Then we finally got our schedules and after eating headed off to Charms.   
  


_A/N - Okay..finally done with that part..I thought it was long enough. You don't know how much trouble this bugger was for me. I almost finished it a couple days ago..then I went and opened it...half of it was gone...I almost killed my computer..and then it did it to me again...so I had to go retype it, but it's better now. Another part is coming soon..if I don't kill my computer first>___

_~Copywrite 2000 MollyCo~_   
  



	5. Masterminds and Makeups

**These Boots are made for Walking :**

**Terry's fifth Year**

_(Part two)_

_A/N - humm..what to say, I need a long a/n it's my signature you know, not really long, but kinda long, long enough anyway. My life has been totally stressful right now, with finals and all gag> it's a horrible horrible experience. As soon as it's over I'll get this and my blizzard story over and done with. I promise...now, on with the show >___

_Disclaimer - It's all owned by You Know Who...except for the blatantly obviously>_   
  


Well, things went on like this for the rest of the week. Every time Mandy saw me she would turn the other way, or move away. She was always surrounded by her little group of girlfriends. Finally on Saturday evening I caught her alone in the common room. She was sitting reading a book and I came up and sat down. 

"Mandy, I think we need to talk?" 

"Really, and why's that Terry" She asked, slamming her books shut, startling me. 

"Well, you've been ignoring me all week, that's why? I would really want to know why?" 

"I think you know why it is, and" She paused, looking me in the face and said the words I'd been dreading to hear, "I don't think we should be friends anymore." 

"But but but why?" I said, stuttering. I had just felt like I had been plunged into a pit of darkness. This couldn't be happening. 

"Trust me Terry, it's for the best." She replied, standing up, and then without a word got up and left. 

"What was that all about?" Tommy asked, coming and sitting down beside me. 

"She said she didn't want to be friends anymore" I replied, still staring at the stairs to the girls dormitory where Mandy had gone. 

"Did she say why?" 

"No" I finally looked at him. 

"I'm sure it's nothing, Girls" 

It wasn't nothing as Tommy had suggested. This went on all the way through Halloween, and then Christmas. Christmas wasn't fun at all, my dad and I were still not talking, so I spent the whole time alone in my room basically, since none of my friends lived around in the area. It continued all the way to the first Hogsmade trip of the spring. It was a horrible fall. Every time I saw Mandy I thought of what we used to had, but didn't anymore, and I didn't know why. it was as if I had been thrown into a misty cloud, and I couldn't find my way out. I guess it could have been worse though. At least Abie and some of the other Ravenclaws still talked to me, it was just Mandy, but Mandy was the only one I really cared about. Well, it was the Friday before we had scheduled to go the Hogsmade. I was sitting in the library doing my homework when I couldn't help overhearing, ok I placed myself unnecessarily close to their table, a conversation between Abie, Mandy and two Gryffindor girls that I couldn't remember the names of. They were talking about the Hogsmade trip like everyone else in the school. 

"So you going with anyone Mandy?" Abie asked. 

"I don't know. No one has asked me" she replied, not even looking up from her book. 

"You're not going with Terry?" one of the Gryffindor girls asked. 

"No Lavender." Ah yes, that's what the girls name was 

"So you wouldn't mind if I asked him?" 

"What?" She said, suddenly looking up. 

"I mean, after Harry, he is the most wanted boy in our class." This sure was news to me, and to Mandy, as the expression on her face showed. Abie looked over at me with a suspicious smile on her face. I knew she was up to something. "So, would you mind if I asked him?" 

"No, not at all. We're not friends anymore anyway." Mandy replied, trying to act non-perturbed by this. Lavender got up and came over to the table where I was sitting. I quickly buried my face in a book. 

"Hey Terry" She said, sitting down beside me. 

"Hello" 

"So..I was wonder if you would want to go to Hogsmade with me tomorrow" 

"I guess" 

"Okay, thanks " She jumped up and ran back to their table. A couple of minutes later Abie got up and I quickly followed her out of the library and cornered in the charms room. 

"So, what's this all about?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. 

"What are you talking about?" She answered, trying to look innocent. 

"That little bit with Lavender." 

"Oh that" She gave a high girlish laugh, "I thought it was a perfect plan myself, two birds with one stone." 

"What?" 

"Oh boys, do I have to explain everything to you. I know you still like Mandy, right ?" 

"Right?" 

"And however much she still denies it, she still likes you. She talks about you all the time. This vow of silence is driving me crazy." 

"So you're saying that if I hang out with Lavender, that she will get jealous and start talking to me again." 

"Exactly" 

"But how does this help Lavender?" 

"Well, you see, she has a crush on this other Gryffindor." 

"Oh, I get it" Finally gasping what she was saying. "So you're saying that if she goes to Hogsmade with me, then this boy will get jealous." 

"Exactly, I knew you would figure it out sooner or later" She laughed, "Now I have to go to Quiddtich practice, so if you would excuse me." She made her way past me and out the door. I wondered if Abies plan was going to work as well as she thought. Abie had a way with plans, they never worked out as well as she expected. I had this feeling that this was going to be one of those times. 

We went to Hogsmade the next day, and it was interesting to say the least. Well, the trip wasn't, but after was. The trip was average. We hung out, went to the stores, drank butterbeer and had an overall good time. Lavender was hanging all over me the whole time, but I knew it was just a show, but I was also putting up an act as well. I sat with the Gryffindors at dinner. I was a totally different atmosphere then the Ravenclaw table. Less serious, that was for sure. I was certainly glad when it was over. I made my way to the Ravenclaw common room soon after dinner was over, and a saw a person standing by the painting. As I got closer I saw it was Mandy. 

"Hey there, I was looking for you" She said smiling as I came up. 

"Hello" I replied, looking at her confused. She hadn't spoken to me in almost half a year, and all of a sudden she was happy to see me. Did Abie's plan actually work. 

"Are you busy now?" 

"Not really" Hey, if she wanted to talk to me, I'd drop anything. 

"I want to show you something, come on" She grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the castle up to the Astronomy tower. 

"Where are we going?" I said, trying to keep up. 

"Here" We stopped in the center of the tower. 

"Yeah, we're in the astronomy tower?" 

"No, this" She pointed to the wall. I was still confused. Taking out her wand she pressed the wall and it slowly opened into a small passageway. She motioned for me to follow, which I did. The passageway wasn't that long, and soon we reached a small balcony. It was looking out of the Hogwarts grounds, a perfect view of everything. It was incredible. I looked over the side and almost got sick, we were so high up. "Here, come sit over here" Mandy said, motioning beside her. She was sitting right against the back wall. I sat down beside her. We sat in silence for who knows how long. I kept on glancing at her, and she kept on glancing at me. 

"So." I started to say. 

"So." She said at the same time. We both laughed, but I could tell hers was forced, and mine was as well. 

"You go first.." Instead of speaking she did something that shocked me. She jumped up and grabbed me around the neck, burring her face in my robes. I sat there stiffly. I slowly pushed her away. "Mandy, please " 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me" She moved away, fixing her robes. 

"No, it's not that, I don't mind. I just want to know why? 

"Why?" 

"Yeah, Why. you haven't talked to me in half a year, and all of a sudden you're my new best friend." 

"Oh that, I hoped that wouldn't be brought up." She looked at the ground. 

"Mandy" 

"Alright, I'll tell you. You know this incident this summer. Of course you do, what am I talking about." She looked at my right eye, where I had scar from that day. It wasn't a big scar, you couldn't see it unless you looked. She went up and touched it with her hand, I flinched. She pulled her hand away. "Well, as I was saying, I figured the reason for all this was because of our friendship. If we were not friends, you would be safe. I knew we couldn't be friends at school, because Bill would find out somehow or another." She paused. 

"So what made you change your mind?" 

"I got a owl from my father saying that Bill's father had been transferred and they moved. And also.." She paused. "Never mind, I just hope you can forgive me." I just sat there and stared at her. "So" I just stared, I didn't know what to say. My mind went totally blank. I wanted to say, of course I forgive you, how could I not forgive you. I worship the ground you walk on Mandy, even when you're not talking to me, but I couldn't. Saying that would go against my principles. I don't want to think of being a pushover, I don't want her to think she can walk over me, but with Mandy I would let her walk over me. 

"Mandy" I paused, " I will forgive you, but I do want you to know that what you did hurt me more then you can ever understand." 

"I know" She looked at the ground, " That's what Abie has said." There was silence. 

"You know how long I've had a crush on you." 

"How long?" 

"Since I was six" 

"Really, I never knew" She finally looked up at me. 

"Well, I learned to hide it really well" Now it was my turn to look at the ground. "Do you remember our last day in Primary school" 

"Yes, vaguely, why?" 

"Do you remember when," I paused, and then realized it was too embarrassing to say, even though she was my best friend. "Never mind, I can't tell you." 

" Please, tell me" She looked over at me and smiled. Damn, I was trapped. 

"Right before we left you gave me a kiss on the cheek." 

"Right, I remember now" 

"The strange thing is that it made everything worth while" 

"Really, you sure are an easy boy to please." She got up on her knee's and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Does that make the last six months worth it." 

"Almost" I laughed. Sure it was worth it, but hey, I was planning on milking this on all it was worth. 

"How about this ?" She kissed me again, this time on the other cheek. 

"Close"

"And this" I suspect she meant to kiss me on then nose, but I moved my head up for some reason and out lips met. We both jerked away surprised. "I better go, it's late" she said, jumping up. Before I could say anything, she had turned and fled, leaving me on the balcony alone. I don't know how long I sat up there. I think it might have been all night. It wasn't that cold out. I hope none of my room-mates said anything to Prof Flitwick, the head of the Ravenclaw house. The more that I thought about it, the more I doubted it. Tommy knew what was up, he would just asked Abie or Mandy first, and Dennis and the twins were too caught up in their own little worlds to even notice. I made my way back down to the Ravenclaw tower, it was a Sunday, so there were no class's, but people were still about the castle. I didn't have to worry about avoiding teachers. Abie was the only one in the common room when I stepped through the portrait. 

"How did it go yesterday?" She asked, looking up from her book. 

"All right, I suppose Lavender got what she wanted. I saw her walking with a blonde headed Gryffindor boy on my way here." I sat down next to her.

"Don't tell me you didn't get what you wanted. Mandy wouldn't tell me a thing when she came in last night." 

"Oh, I got what I wanted." I gave her a somewhat goofy smile. 

"You didn't" She gasped. 

"No, we didn't. Get your mind out of the gutter Abie" 

"Right" She said, laughing. "So where have you been all right. Tommy said you didn't come in at all." Before I had time to answer Mandy came running down the stairs from the girls dormitories interrupting our not so interesting conversation.

"Hey Abie, I'm ready to go to breakfast " She turned and looked in my direction. Her tone changed, and not for the better. " Hey Terry" 

" Hey Mandy." Abie glanced between Mandy and myself. 

"You two are not started this again." She sighed. "Why don't you both kiss and make up." We both turned and glared at her. "What..what?" 

"You didn't tell her?" I mouthed to Mandy, still glaring at Abie.

"No, did you" she mouthed back.

"Tell me what? Tell me what?" Abie said, looking like a little puppy with a treat in front of her. Without answering her, we both turned and walked out of the tower side by side. "At least I got them speaking again." I heard Abie mumbled behind us. 

_A/N - Well, this part is done..finally lets out her breath you don't realize how long I've actually had this done, but never put it up. Here it is. The next part will come soon, when I have the time to type it out, which should be soon, now that it's summer time, and college over. Three months of school free time YES ! _

_Copyright 2000 MollyCo~_


End file.
